


Beautiful

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Softness, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Corey is shocked when Mason casually calls him beautiful. Mason is shocked that his boyfriend doesn't seem to believe him.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts), [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Something short and silly and soft. Enjoy.

All of a sudden, in the middle of aisle three at the grocery store, Corey stopped in his tracks. Mason turned his head to look after him, finding him frozen to the spot and wide-eyed, his lips parted but his mouth silent, face gone even paler than usual. 

“Corey?” Mason asked. “Everything okay?” 

Corey shook his head. “Wha- What did you just say?” 

Mason was confused. He couldn’t be certain what Corey was referring to. What was the last thing he’d said again? He remembered after a second, but it could hardly be the reason why Corey looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

“My god Corey you’re beautiful?” Mason guessed against better judgment because he was absolutely clueless. He could tell that Corey was searching for the words to respond with but didn’t find them. 

“Why would you say that?” He finally asked. 

Mason didn’t understand. He was not a werewolf like his best friend Liam or a chimera like Corey and Liam’s boyfriend Theo. He was only human, which meant that he had none of the advanced skills his supernatural friends possessed. Mason couldn’t casually listen to someone’s heartbeat, or take a sniff and catch their chemosignals to know exactly what they were feeling. But Mason didn’t need any of that to know that Corey was genuinely and utterly shocked by his compliment. 

“That you’re beautiful?” Mason asked. Corey looked like the word had physically slapped him in the face and Mason’s heart shattered into pieces. “Because it’s true,” he added softly. 

To Mason, it was a given fact. He’d found Corey beautiful from the first time he’d seen him. A lot of time had passed since then, and a lot of things had changed. Mason’s initial crush on Corey had grown into a deep and unconditional love. They were a couple. Boyfriends. Partners. Each other’s safe haven and anchor. 

Corey was the most beautiful being in the universe to Mason. He’d accepted that as a truth. It’s why he hadn’t thought twice about saying it out loud. He hadn’t meant to throw Corey off, he’d simply spoken his mind. The fact that Corey managed to be surprised - even worse:  _ unconvinced _ \- made Mason endlessly sad. 

“You know we’re already dating, right?” Corey pointed out. “And it’s not like I’m going to find anyone better than you, so you’re stuck with me anyway. You don’t have to sweet-talk me.” 

“Excuse me?” Mason couldn’t believe it. Corey was actually being serious. That damn idiot. Sweet, lovable idiot. “Corey, you can’t- No. I won’t allow you to twist my intentions so damn much. I said what I said because I meant it. I’m not a sweet-talker, I’m a truth-talker. You want me to say it again?”

Corey went from white as a sheet to white as a sheet with pink-tinted cheeks. 

“No, please,” he whispered. 

“What?” Frankly, now it was Mason’s turn to be shocked. “You don’t want me to say that you’re beautiful? I don’t get it. We’re in love, Corey. We’re literally boyfriends. You’re telling me that I’m not allowed to find you beautiful?”

“Shut up,” Corey muttered, looking at his own feet. Some of the people passing by gave the two of them weird looks but Mason didn’t care. He had something very important and impossibly urgent to fix. 

The blush on Corey’s cheeks deepened the longer Mason looked at him. Corey was practically squirming, trying to escape his eyes without having to run away. Mason knew that in that moment, Corey wanted nothing more than to turn himself invisible. The power had been useful before, but Mason hated that Corey needed it now too when the only threat was Mason making him compliments.

Mason reached out for Corey’s face to make him look into his eyes. The flushed cheeks were incredibly hot beneath his fingers. “Hey,” Mason said softly. “It’s okay. You can make us invisible if you want to.”

Corey released his breath and nodded. A moment later, the two of them had simply disappeared out of sight from anyone else at the grocery store. 

“If you need to hide from the rest of the world that’s fine,” Mason continued, “but not from me. I’m sorry if that was too much. I didn’t think about it. And you know why? Because thinking of you as  _ beautiful  _ is the most normal thing to me. Because you are. I wasn’t even aware that apparently I never said it out loud before. I could have, because I’ve thought it a million times at the very least.”

Corey was still having trouble looking Mason in the eyes the whole time as he was speaking and his cheeks were only turning a brighter red, but an almost invisible smile tugged at his lips, one of the kind that only Mason could see. 

“Blushing like that makes you even more beautiful, by the way.” 

Corey let out a noise that was close enough to a little laugh. Mason took it and opened his arms, letting Corey hide his heated face against in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for, did I ever tell you that?” Corey muttered. “The best there is. And I don’t deserve you.” 

“But that’s exactly the point,” Mason argued. “You do.” 

It was in that moment that Mason came up with his plan to prove it to Corey once and for all. That he was good enough for Mason. That he did deserve happiness. That he was beautiful, and kind, and smart and funny and a delight to be around. That he was loved like crazy. And that there was no shame in any of it. 

At the beginning, it was hard for Corey. Mason knew that. Corey was never prepared for a compliment and he didn’t know how to take one. Especially with others around - even it was only Liam and Theo - the blushing and the inability to say something back made him feel stupid. 

For Mason this meant that he had to get Corey used to his show of love and affection in private first. “Did you know that out of all the boys I’ve ever kissed, you do it best?” He asked Corey one morning when they were lying in bed cuddling and lazily making out. 

“I do?” 

The blush made a reappearance and Mason kissed both of Corey’s pink cheeks. “I mean, those are not a lot of boys, but still. You do it best. That’s why I can never get enough of your kisses.” 

Corey closed his eyes and kissed him some more, only proving Mason’s point. 

When they were cooking breakfast some time later, Mason let Corey handle the eggs and bacon while he set the table. “You’re so much better at cooking anyway,” he explained. It was the first time that Corey didn’t seem to want to fight him on it. 

Although Corey didn’t stop blushing, with every compliment Mason made him, the smile that followed grew wider. Mason wasn’t sure it was even possible to fall deeper in love with Corey, but sometimes it felt like that was exactly what was happening. 

“I knew you’d ace that test,” Mason said when Corey came home with an A in econ. “I’m proud of you.” 

“That shirt looks amazing on you,” he told him before they went to dinner at Mason’s parents’. “It’s probably more you than it’s the shirt. Everything looks amazing on you.” 

“One of these days you’re going to put the sun out of business, Corey,” he said when they met after school and Corey was beaming at him. “I love your smile.” 

“You know, when you think about it, it’s really  _ your  _ smile,” Corey replied. “It wouldn’t be there if you weren’t too.” 

It took a couple of days for Corey to stop looking surprised and another couple of days for him to stop looking like he didn’t believe Mason. It took weeks until he reacted with a fond smile or even a nod, sometimes with a kiss, often with a compliment back to Mason. All the time was worth it. Watching Corey starting to see himself as a  _ lovable  _ person made Mason the happiest he’d ever been. 

When Mason thought his heart couldn’t feel any fuller, he and Corey were invited to Liam’s for movie night with Theo. They walked from Mason’s house to Liam’s holding hands. Mason noticed how Corey didn’t check for people’s looks at their joint hands anymore. Corey was the one pulling Mason close against him on Liam’s couch although their friends were watching, and Corey was the one stealing kisses during the movie. 

Mason had genuinely wanted to see the movie Liam had chosen, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. Corey had always been beautiful, but now he wasn’t the only one who could see it anymore. Corey was practically glowing with joy and happiness. It almost brought tears to Mason’s eyes. 

“What?” Corey whispered, nudging his shoulder. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Mason smiled. “Because you’re beautiful.” 

Like on that day at the grocery store, Corey’s cheeks changed their color. Unlike on that day, they went neither white nor bright red. They were rosy and warm, but most importantly, there was a loving smile between them. 

“You two are disgusting,” Theo commented, giving Mason one second of anxiety on Corey’s behalf. 

“So disgustingly in love,” Liam added, making a gagging sound. 

Corey didn’t bat an eye at them. “You wanna know what’s beautiful?” He asked. “Being disgustingly in love with you.” 

Mason wrapped his arms tightly around him. “The most beautiful thing in the world,” he agreed. 


End file.
